reidgfandomcom-20200213-history
Calling All Engines!
Calling All Engines! is the third film adaptation of The New Railway Series. Plot Summer is coming and the engines are looking forward to taking holiday makers around the USA. One day, the Thin Controller announces that an airport is to be built in Washington DC, which will bring more holidaymakers than ever. Thomas and Settebello go to the site of the new airport, only to discover that 'Arry and Bert are on the same job. That afternoon, Dusty goes to the timber yard and finds 'Arry and Bert there. They boast that their job is very important, but Dusty doesn't think so and biffs their flatbeds just before the crane drops the timber. Whilst Bluebell and Newt are shunting trucks, Diesel confronts Dusty about the trouble he had caused for 'Arry and Bert, and boasts that he too has an important job. After shunting trucks of bananas for Diesel as a prank, Bernie goes to the Smelters to collect some steel girders. Upon arrival, he sees the new engine Sergeant Rico, and is so scared that he runs away. On their way home, Dusty and Newt are surprised to see the Cleveland Suspension Bridge is not painted and the new airport is only half-built. Worse still, the Minnesota Sheds have been demolished to make way for the new sheds, but since Bernie gave Diesel bananas the renovation is running late. That night, a fierce storm sweeps across the USA and causes havoc. The next morning, the Thin Controller tells the engines that the storm damage must be cleared up before the work on the new sheds and the airport can continue. The next morning, Mutt is sent to collect some iron beams for the suspension bridge from San Fransisco. Upon arrival at the suspension bridge, Mutt feels tired and the beams need to be placed. Diesel wants to do it, but the foreman decides to let Mutt do it. Mutt manages to lower the beams into place, much to Diesel's fury. When Newt goes to collect paint for the bridge, Diesel biffs Newt's flatbed so hard that paint splashes all over Newt. When Newt sees 'Arry, he biffs him into a pile of gravel. In retaliation, 'Arry biffs Rodriguez under the coal hopper. The matter escalates until all the engines are fighting. By the end of the day, everyone is dirty and no work has been done. The Thin Controller is angry at the delays and warns the engines that anymore disturbances will put the railway out of business. That night, Jasper has a dream on how to make things better. In the dream, he sees Beauty and Rusty working together. Beauty tells Jasper about teamwork and Jasper goes off to find Nintendo as soon as he wakes up. Jasper finds Nintendo at the wash-down and tells him about his plan: the Diesels and steam engines must work together to save the new airport and their home. Nintendo explains that they must talk to each other first, so Jasper suggests to have a meeting at the coaling plant the next day. Jasper and Nintendo tell the engines about the meeting, and Jasper decides to tell Rico, but gets cold wheels and backs down. The next day, Jasper races to the coaling plant and gets there, just to see 'Arry and Bert almost calling the meeting off as the engines start to argue about who is to blame for starting the trouble. Dusty explains through a gospel musical number that they must work together, and at last the engines put their differences aside. When Harold brings the Thin Controller, Bluebell explains they have agreed to work together. Very soon, the new airport is complete and the first airplane is sent to the US, but when Bluebell's trucks come off the rails they hit the water tower, which falls to the ground and cracks the runway. The workmen quickly fix the runway, but they need George to finish the job and with Harvey on the other side of the US there is no chance of the aeroplane landing. Jasper quickly has an idea and rushes off to find Sergeant Rico. Jasper asks Rico to help them and tells him that he will be the most useful engine of the day. Rico agrees and he follows Jasper to the airport. Nintendo, Thomas, Dusty, 'Arry and Bert are surprised to see Jasper and Rico working together. Helping out each other, they clear up the mess and Petrie collects George. With the runway smooth again, the aeroplane lands at last. The engines have learnt that teamwork runs a railway, not opposition about their differences. That evening, the engines are happy to see Minnesota Sheds rebuilt, especially Jasper when he finds that he is staying at Tidmouth Sheds from now on. Category:The New Railway Series